Fotografías viejas
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: James lo mira con sus ojos grandes de "podría irme a mi habitación y meterme en mi cama, pero hay algo allí que me da miedo y prefiero quedarme aquí". Se miran los dos durante un momento, y Harry se corre un poquito. "Pero que Albus no se entere".Oneshot


Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Nota: Lo que se muestra entre una escena y otra, es lo que está escrito como presentación de la fotografía, y a continuación, lo que en realidad pasó.

**Fotografías viejas**

Lleva el álbum de fotografías que ha encontrado en casa de Remus sobre la mesita de luz y las ganas de echarse sobre la cama y dormir hasta el día del juicio final, en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.  
Se revuelve incómodo entre las sábanas porque hace calor y es horrible dormir cuando el clima no acompaña. Gira para un lado, para el otro, se rasca la cicatriz porque tiene ganas de rascarse y no porque le pique, se revuelve el cabello con una mano, acomoda la almohada, abre los ojos y se encuentra con el álbum.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo y cuando cree que podría llegar a dormirse, siente cómo le tiran del edredón desde abajo, y cómo se hunde el colchón bajo el peso de un nuevo visitante.  
Ginny se da vuelta para el otro lado, completamente dormida desde hace rato, y Harry se incorpora ligeramente.

La puerta está entreabierta y James lo mira con sus ojos grandes de _podría irme a mi habitación y meterme en mi cama, pero hay algo allí que me da miedo y prefiero quedarme aquí. _Se miran los dos durante un momento, y, como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo tácito, Harry se corre un poquito y James se acomoda entre papá Harry y mamá Ginny, debajo de las sábanas, y le dice algo que suena a _pero que Albus no se entere. _  
Harry le revuelve el cabello y sonríe.

–Lo juro solemnemente.

Sólo hace falta que le diga eso para que James se quede tranquilo y le crea (a veces Harry cree que es imposible que tanta desconfianza quepa en un cuerpo tan menudo); como todo con él, la tranquilidad le dura lo que tarda una persona en pestañear, y enseguida le está pidiendo que le hable otra vez de esos chicos de Hogwarts, que le cuente de nuevo la historia de su nombre (claro que Harry entiende que detrás de tanta atención a los Merodeadores no hay un interés real y desligado, nada de eso, es puro egocentrismo).

Harry lo mira por un momento, buscando las palabras, y entonces se le ocurre una buena idea, de esas que escasean a esa hora de la madrugada. Busca su varita en la mesita, toma el álbum de fotografías y le indica a James que se tape la cabeza con las sábanas, para no molestar a mamá, que duerme.  
Y así es como se esconden los dos debajo de la ropa de cama a mirar fotografías viejas con pies de página que anuncian épocas felices (pero nunca más felices que éstas que les tocan ahora).

_1. El tocadiscos de Lunático. Navidad, sexto. _

Sirius todavía lo mira con desconfianza, porque hay algo en la forma en que gira y gira y gira el disco de plástico transparente que está ahí como incertado, que lo hace desconfiar. Ni siquiera sabe para qué sirve ese viejo cacharro, pero Remus parece estar muy satisfecho.  
Peter sabe que James se quiere hacer el valiente, pero que tampoco sabe qué es lo que hace el tocadiscos, y por eso está tan receloso como Canuto. También sabe que cuando Remus le quite la vista de encima, James se va a acercar despacito, va a alargar un dedo y lo va a tocar, a ver qué pasa.

–Peter, te lo encargo –le dice Remus, mirando acusadoramente a James y a Sirius, que sonríen sonrisas de gala desde atrás del sillón, lejos del tocadiscos. Peter asiente con gesto solemne y se para, muy amenazador, delante del regalo de navidad de Remus, dispuesto a dar su vida antes que decepcionar a un amigo.

Por primera vez en lo que va del año, Lily baja a la sala común, y James no la busca, no la mira, no le habla.

–Feliz Navidad para ustedes también –dice ella, muy resuelta. Lleva puesto un sweater nuevo, pero Potter no lo ha notado.

–Lily, ten cuidado –le dice James.

–Quítate pelirroja, puede ser peligroso.

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunta ella extrañada, mirando en el suelo y en los alrededores_._ Peter suelta una risita y dice, muy resuelto, que le tienen miedo al tocadiscos de Remus, y entonces Lily se echa a reír sin reparo.

–Muchas gracias por el tocadiscos, Lily, te pasaste este año –le dice Remus, que viene bajando las escaleras con un disco de vinilo en las manos, como si fuera de oro. Sirius frunce la nariz y asoma la cabeza, porque asustados y todo, todavía son esos chicos curiosos, esos terroristas de pasillos y de bolas de cristal.

–Creo que es perfecto para ti. –le dice ella, con una sonrisita de _vaya, es genial haberla pegado con el regalo, _mientras que Remus se inclina sobre el tocadiscos y pone en él el vinilo. Luego le da un toquecito con la punta de la varita y ya está, la sala común se llena de pronto.

Sirius frunce el ceño y James espera un poco antes de emitir algún juicio. Peter sonríe como el que más y se deja caer en el sillón mientras rebusca entre los papeles de regalo, alguna chocolatina, y Remus aprovecha para sacar a bailar a su pelirroja favorita, porque _you know you twist your little girl, you know you twist so fine (twist so fine)._

2. _Cena en casa de Peter, 1980._

Suena el timbre y Peter explota, ya no puede más.  
Que no consigue prender la estufa, que se le quema el pollo en el horno, que tocan el timbre, que la casa está patas para arriba, y que todo le sale mal.  
Abre la puerta, muy refunfuñón, pero la sonrisa radiante de Sirius lo contagia, como siempre.

–Eh, Colagusano, ¿qué pasó aquí? –pregunta, rascándose la cabeza, un poco desconcertado. Lleva el pelo más largo, en una coleta desprolija, es increíble cuánto pueden cambiar las cosas en el tiempo que no se ven. –Quién diría que la guerra está allá fuera. –bromea.

Peter se ríe nerviosamente y se disculpa, porque _me quedé dormido y no pude limpiar nada. A propósito, ¿cómo se prendía la chimenea?_

–Eres todo un caso, Colagusano. ¿Estuviste de guardia ayer? ¿Todo en orden?

A Sirius hay que decirle que sí, que todo está en orden, que todo va bien, porque si no, ya empieza a maquinar su discurso contra lo poco que están haciendo, las reformas que tendrían que tener en cuenta para empezar a funcionar como organización, y todas esas cosas de las que Peter se mantiene al margen porque no vale la pena pelearse entre ellos cuando el enemigo, el enemigo de verdad, está allá afuera.

Cuando llega Remus, lo primero que dice es que hay olor a quemado. Y Sirius y Peter se miran entre sí, y salen corriendo hasta la pequeña cocina, que está llena de humo.  
Recién cuando Remus se abre paso hasta el horno y los exilia a la sala, puede poner las cosas en un orden razonable.

–Creo que vamos a comer pizza hoy –les dice desde la cocina, haciendo una mueca de asco y abriendo las ventanas para ventilar.

–Menuda porquería –se queja Sirius. – ¡Puerta! Yo voy.

Y mientras Sirius deja pasar a James y a Lily, Peter se deshace en disculpas porque la casa, y porque el frío y porque la cena.  
Lily le quita importancia al asunto con muchas sonrisas de por medio mientras que Remus sale de la cocina, derrotado.  
James se deja caer sobre el sillón, mascullando algo sobre un libro en el culo y luego se echa a reír, porque jamás una situación ha definido tan bien lo que son ellos (y vamos, que no está hablando del libro).

3._ Lily y Peter en la torre de Astronomía, séptimo._

–Uf, cuántas escaleras he tenido que subir por ti –le reprocha Lily en broma, abriendo la puerta sin dificultad y cerrándola tras ella. El telescopio está de cualquier manera, pero colocado en una posición estratégica, como si la intención hubiera estado en algún momento, pero no hubiera sido suficiente para terminar la tarea.

Peter, que está encogido en un rincón, levanta la cabeza y la mira. Es menos Merodeador que nunca y más Peter. No hay que ser un experto ni mirarlo dos veces para saber que algo va mal, porque se le nota en la cara, en la ropa y en el cabello. A ese chico, la tristeza se le nota en todos lados, pobrecito.

Lily no sabe qué decirle, porque su relación con Peter no es como su relación con Remus, que es de esos amigos que con el que te cuentas todo. Por eso duda un momento y luego se sienta a su lado y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

– ¿Qué va mal? –le pregunta bajito, porque siente que si habla muy alto, algo se va a romper, y ese algo posiblemente sea Peter.

–Yo, Lily.

–Oh, ¿y eso? ¿Qué hizo Sirius ahora? No le hagas caso, es un resentido de la vida.

Peter niega con la cabeza, y Lily sabe que ha sonreído. Aunque fuera por un instante, Peter ha sonreído.

–Ojalá hubiera sido eso, pero no. Soy yo. –dice, y levanta la cabeza, para que le vea el rostro, como si así pudiera entender qué es lo que está tan mal. – ¿No lo ves, Lily? Ellos no creen que yo sea lo suficientemente bueno, y tienen razón, no lo soy.

– ¿Ellos?

–James, Sirius y Remus.

–No lo creo de Remus, y tampoco de James –afirma con una seguridad que le nace desde muy adentro. Se le llama certidumbre –vamos, tampoco soy capaz de creer semejante disparate de Sirius.

–Yo voy a destiempo. Cuando ellos van, yo vengo; cuando yo vengo, ellos van. Y trato, y trato, y trato todo el tiempo, pero nunca puedo alcanzarlos. Ellos están más allá.

Lily niega con la cabeza.

–Eso no es cierto. Ustedes son un grupo de cuatro, y estás dentro. La que no puede con ustedes soy yo.

Peter sonríe.

–Eres una gran bruja, eres la mejor, la más inteligente, eres bonita. Yo no soy nada de eso.

–Claro que sí, eres un gran mago, lleno de virtudes y talentos.

– ¿Cómo cuál? –le espeta, incrédulo. Los ojos le brillan, dilatados y Lily siente un ligero vacío en el pecho, y la necesidad de parar el mundo por el pequeño Peter.

–Eres un genio de la Astronomía, Pete. –le dice, queriéndole hacer entrar en razones –Y nadie dibuja como tú. Nadie se esconde mejor, eres un maestro de la desaparición –le pica, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro. –Siempre sabes cómo ir a todos lados, es como si tuvieras un mapa en la cabeza. Yo no sé llegar más allá de la esquina de mi casa.

Peter sonríe, sí, todo eso es cierto, pero no sonríe porque lo sea, sonríe porque hay alguien –además de él y de su madre– que se ha dado cuenta, que se ha tomado la molestia de mirarlo, y verlo.

–Tienes talento para las plantas –insiste Lily –y buen gusto para los colores.

–Vale, ya –la interrumpe Peter con una sonrisita, y ella sonríe también. –Eres la mejor, Lily.

–Venga, ¿qué hora es? no podemos perdernos Marte esta noche.

Peter dice algo que suena a _cierto, _pero que bien pudo ser _es verdad_, o _tienes razón _y se pone de pie de un salto, luego le extiende la mano a Lily y la ayuda a levantarse, mientras discuten sobre cuál ángulo será el más apropiado para el telescopio.

–Ah, y Lily…Gracias.

Remus ya le ha dicho el otro día, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, que _lo que pasa es que tienes una capacidad increíble para ver lo lindo de las personas, cuando los demás no vemos nada, _pero Lily no está de acuerdo. Las personas maravillosas como Severus, como Remus o como Peter las pueden ver todos, el problema es que ellos mismos no se ven.

4._ Cornamenta cayéndose en un pozo de Hogsmeade, séptimo._

Un estrépito de nieve más tarde, Sirius estalló en carcajadas y tanto Remus como Peter detuvieron la marcha para ayudar al tonto de Cornamenta a levantarse.  
James hizo una mueca y se sacudió los restos de nieve (o vestigios de caída) de la ropa. Sirius estaba que se moría de la risa, y lo que era peor, contagiaba.

Colagusano y Canuto entraron riéndose a Las Tres Escobas, donde pidieron a gritos pelados cerveza de manteca, porque aunque Rosmerta los dejaba entrar luego de haber conquistado su corazón (o eso se decía), todavía se mostraba renuente a servirles algo más, y si insistían mucho, no les servía siquiera cerveza de manteca. Una mujer brava esa Rosmerta.

– ¡Por los Merodeadores! –dice James, levantando la jarra. –Y porque las almas adecuadas encuentren nuestro mapa y lo usen para bien.

Chocaron jarras, haciendo estrépito, armando jaleo y salpicando cerveza para todos lados, y brindaron por las nuevas generaciones de Merodeadores, que serían sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos.

5. _James y Lily jugando ajedrez, sala común, primero._

– ¿Vas a dejar que una niña te gane, Potter? –le espeta Sirius, alborotándole el cabello. Por como lo dice, parece el peor de los crímenes. O eso piensa Peter, que los mira desde la butaca en la que está sentado.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con que yo sea una niña? –le dice Lily, parece molesta y se está mordiendo una uña.

–No, pero definitivamente tu cabello es feo –responde Sirius, haciéndose el superado. James lo aparta de un manotazo y le exige silencio. Sirius le devolvió el manotazo –era el niño más fastidioso del planeta– y cuando Lily fue a intervenir, por el bien del juego, James le cambió las piezas de lugar.

– ¡Oye! Esa pieza no estaba ahí –afirmó Lily, evaluando el nuevo panorama del tablero con ojo crítico.

– ¿Me estás llamando tramposo? –dijo James, haciéndose el ofendido.

–No, te estoy diciendo embustero.

–Sirius, dile a Evans que el tablero estaba exactamente así.

–Evans, el tablero estaba exactamente así –repitió Sirius, masticando todas las palabras con especial cuidado. Además de fastidioso, era desagradable.

– ¡Cambiaste las piezas porque yo iba a ganar! –le reprochó, poniéndose de pie. No jugaba con niños tramposos. –Y por cierto, Jaque Mate. –dijo, indicándole a una de sus fichas que se moviera. –Aprende a hacer trampa, Potter.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo, Evans?

–Déjala, compañero, es el color del cabello.

6._ Merodeadores en un pasillo, sexto._

Llueve, llueve mucho y ellos se mojan como llueve. De la manera que llueve es como se mojan.

Lily sabe que lo que a la gente les gusta de ellos es eso mismo que ven y que no entienden. Como cuando se dejan ver los cuatro en los jardines, y se ríen de cualquier cosa, cada uno en la suya, o como cuando alguien fastidia a uno y entonces se está metiendo con los cuatro, pero que quede bien claro que _eso no es cosa de cobardes, Evans, es cosa de principios, _como dice Sirius.

Todos pueden ver esa entrega, esa amistad en las sonrisas y en las formas y en los gestos y en las contemplaciones, como cuando los alumnos de quinto se quejan a la mañana que los de sexto (pero se refieren a ellos como _los Merodeadores_) no los han dejado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y James Potter exclama a pie de guerra que _¡Peter no había terminado la tarea, no es culpa nuestra, teníamos que quedarnos despiertos para apoyarlo!  
_Y así son en todo.

La gente los mira y no los entiende, porque a veces funcionan como uno solo y al rato ya se están matando uno sobre el otro, inmersos en su guerra de libros de Historia de la Magia, armando revoluciones donde no las hay, entre las manchas de polvo, en la sopa de calabaza o en el sudor de las túnicas.

Hay otras veces, también, que simplemente van caminando por el pasillo (empapados de lluvia, porque la palabra _decencia_ no está en el vocabulario de ninguno, exceptuando quizás a Remus), con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y ocupando mucho lugar apropósito, y cuando Lily le pregunta entre cuchicheos a Remus que por qué lo hacen, Sirius Black, hombre metido donde los haya, le sonríe con esa franqueza de la que es más que capaz y le responde:

–Es para que Snivellus sepa que estamos allí.

Peter, que a veces es una luz, se ríe y les dice, así como quién no quiere la cosa que entonces _el mundo es un pasillo. _

…

Harry pasó la hoja con cuidado y miró a James, dormido a su lado, ligeramente apoyado en él. Sonrió y dejó el álbum a un lado, sobre la mesita de luz. El legado de los Merodeadores a su hijo iba más allá de unas cuantas fotografías, era cosa de sangre, de portar apellido y de algunos brindis por la causa.

…

El título es un asco, i know.

Bueno, si llegaste hasta acá, dejáme decirte que los Merodeadores aman a las chicas que dejan review ;)


End file.
